


Judging Generally

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Musician!Kara AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra's a slut, F/F, First Time, I always headcanoned that the twins had shitty parents, Inzest, but she owns it yo, g!p Astra, mentions of astra/non, mentions of lara jor-el, that's what i'm calling this dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: Alura and Astra are close, always have been, always will be. This is in an RP universe where sometimes ladies have dicks. Astra has one. Enjoy.





	Judging Generally

**Author's Note:**

> INCEST DISCLAIMER: I do not condone incest when there is a power imbalance. Not only are these FICTIONAL SCI-FI ALIEN CHARACTERS, but they are on EQUAL FOOTING in this universe. Their relationship goes beyond sisters, and into survivors of an abelist and sexist and caste society. I will NOT suffer hate or flames in my comments thread. If you comment anything negative regarding this ship, or go off on a tangent about how incest is bad, it WILL BE DELETED. Criticize my writing style, but not this ship, not here. This is not the place for your discourse. Take it elsewhere, please.

It was warm, but of course it was. So close to Rao's light, it was almost always warm. Light grey eyes were locked to the symbols and images floating from the device settled in her palm. Notes and comments regarding that day's time spent in school. She was well on her way, she and Astra were working so hard to drag themselves above the status their names forced them into. Alura released a deep breath as she entered her home, the place silent except for the gentle whir of household machinery. She closed her palm, setting the device in the desk against the far wall, before making her way towards her bedroom.

As she made her way into her room she hummed to herself, an old song she loved, fingers tugging at her robes, stripping carefully, unceremoniously shoving the billowing fabric into a hatch that would take her clothes to be cleaned and returned by the next day. She retrieved clean robes, less showy, more appropriate for home use, relaxation. She glanced towards a blinking light sitting on the table beside her bed, waving her hand over it and she smiled, seeing the face of her betrothed. Zor-El was a kind soul, promised to him just the year before at her and Astra's presentation. Alura had hoped beyond hope that Jor-El would choose her sister as well, so they may remain close. That was not meant to be, however. But they both saw how he looked at Lara Lor-Van across the wide hall, and so accepted his decision, there was nothing they could do to change it even if they wanted to.

Zor-El greeted her with affection, told her of his day, how he couldn't wait to see her again, asked her to respond at her leisure, he would look forward to it. She made to do just that when a thump through the wall caused her to jump. She rolled her eyes, approaching the door that connected her room with her twin's, making to yank it open and scold Astra for her reckless behavior, risking injury when she was so close to being accepted into the Military Guild. But the sight before her gave her pause, eyes widening, as if a heavy weight dropped into her lower belly.

Taya Nor-Gal was in her sister's bed, Astra's head between her bare thighs. Full breasts bouncing with every arch and roll Taya made in response to whatever Astra was doing with her mouth. Astra was blessedly still dressed, but then Taya cries out, arching sharply off the bed, and Alura watches Astra stand, rolling her shoulders and her robes fall to her feet.

They were twins, but it's never more obvious how different they are as people than when seen without the flowing robes. Alura is soft, well formed, round and curved in places. Astra is sculpted as if from stone, muscles carefully formed and cared for in order to pull herself up the ranks once she is accepted into the Military Guild. Alura's eyes glance across her sister's profile, powerful biceps, thick thighs, a sculpted belly, and her cock. Alura's eyes widened and she looked away, but then back almost immediately. She knew her sister was different, of course she didn't. Both were shamed for the fact of being twins, but Astra...Astra faced the brunt of the abuse, from her parents and their own people. She was treated as the very definition of an aberration, taking the brunt of all the abuse they faced. Alura never felt grateful, hating what her sister was put through just for the fact of existing.

"Oh...Come, please, Astra, I need you..." Alura is brought back to the moment by Taya's voice, watching as Astra crawls over her, lifting their peer's legs up, the head of her erection pressing against her entrance and pushing inside. Taya keened, one hand grasping at the sheets beneath her, the other grasping at Astra's unruly brown hair. It's when Astra begins to thrust, ass clenching and tightening with every thrust that Alura finally leaves, shutting the door perhaps a bit too loudly, but she doesn't much care. With any luck Astra will say nothing about what just happened, and they will move on. But of course she knows she's wrong.

* * *

Alura and Astra sit across from each other at dinner, their parents taking either remaining end respectively. Astra didn't mention anything to Alura when they found themselves later setting the table. They spoke of their days, studies, who they spoke to, innocent anecdotes. When their parents returned from their work they sat down together for their meal. They were drilled about their days, their studies, less interested in their daughters' lives and more in how they were represented to the rest of Kryptonian society. Astra had it the worst, being asked who she spoke to, how she spoke, what did she say? What was the other person's reaction? Did she do all the instructor asked? Did she embarrass them?

"I followed all commands given to me, there was no embarrassment, and my instructor gave me high marks." Their father scowled.

"You mustn't just get 'high marks'. You must strive to be _better_." Astra nodded.

"Yes, Father."

Dinner ended and it was the daughters cleaning up. They took the used dishes and utensils to a special hatch, before retiring into Alura's room for quiet respite. Despite what the softer twin saw earlier, she loves Astra, and wouldn't leave her alone to deal with their parents abuse.

Astra flopped on her back, one leg stretched out, the other bent towards the ceiling, hands behind her head. Alura's gaze unwillingly glanced between her sister's legs, recalling the size of her, the girth, the way Taya had arched sharply as she'd been filled with Astra.

"Alura." Astra was smirking at her from her place on the bed, knowing exactly what it was that had struck her twin dumb. "See something you like, sister?" Alura sputtered and looked away.

"Wh-what? no? That's ridiculous. I don't know what you're talking about! Zor-El sent me a sweet message earlier a-and I haven't responded yet s-so....I don't mind if you stay but, stay quiet please." Astra snorted but waved her hand for Alura to proceed.

Alura took a few breaths to calm herself, beginning the recording she spoke kindly to her betrothed. Responding with her own day, how she was free in the next few weeks before tests began for her group. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Astra sitting up, leaning against the wall, legs crossed beneath her skirt, arms crossed over her chest. Images of Astra's breasts bouncing with each of her thrusts into Taya, nipples peaked in arousal. Her voice stuttered and she looked away from her twin, focusing back on her message. She concluded with a well wishing comment, and sent the message.

"It is not shameful to desire me, sister." Alura blushed deeply at Astra's bluntness. "You know Taya is not the only one that I--"

"I think that's enough, Astra." she stood suddenly, pushing her chair back in against the table, moving away so her back was to Astra, unable to look at her now without turning as red as Rao. She heard her move, though, those tentative footsteps, and then a deceptively gentle hand against her shoulder, gently urging her to turn.

"Alura, I know you desire that...if not with me...then Zor-El perhaps? You are already betrothed." Alura blushed, still, looking at anything but at Astra.

"It-it is not so simple, Astra...it is...natural for you. A-almost expected because of your...of you.." Astra snorted, shaking her head.

"Ah...now I know what you're talking about. Alura, I do not desire women because I have a cock." Alura blushed hard, eyes glancing between them at Astra's crotch. "I desire women because women are beautiful to me...I have been with me, did you not know?" Alura's eyes widened. She'd not known. How could she not know? She knew _everything_ about Astra. "It was Non. Not long after our betrothal. It was fine, but not the same feeling I receive when with a woman."

"Y-you...you dishonor your vows? Even after cementing them in the eyes of Rao?" Astra shook her head.

"I take no other spouse, Alura. Non also has lovers, not female, either..." Alura looked less ashamed and now more curious. Astra urged them to her sister's bed and held her hands gently.

"If you desire women, Alura, there is no shame. Zor-El is kind and accepting. Should you speak your desire I doubt he would condemn you for it." Alura bit at her bottom lip.

"Perhaps...but I, I cannot risk it. Mother and Father would be--" Astra shook her head, holding her hand up to silence her twin.

"Mother and Father's feelings do not matter. Yours do, Alura. It is your very future that hangs in the balance. With or without a highborn betrothal, you _will_ accomplish great things. I know it, and they do, too. That is why they force us into things we do not wish. They desired me to fall in line behind you, to shoot for more than just a military dog. I defy them just by existing, Alura. If I must, I will take the punishment should things not end well with Zor-El. But I encourage you to be true to what you desire and who you are." Alura nodded, eyes watering as she threw herself at Astra, hugging her tightly.

That's how they slept that night, wrapped tightly in one another's arms, secure in the love and loyalty held towards each other.

* * *

It would be days later, when Alura and Zor-El both had the time to spend the day together, that Alura tells him. She desires women, and she cares for him very much, but cannot see any sort of physical desire for him. Zor-El was confused, and then understanding. He smiled and held her tightly, and hushed her gently when she began to ramble about understanding if he desired to call off the betrothal. He desired no such thing. He liked her, desired her company, her laughter and opinion and very presence in his life. He confided he did not feel such physical desires as his brother did, or as she did. He held no interest in it, and didn't mind that Alura didn't desire him in this way.

Alura was on air as she made her way home, excited to tell Astra of her conversation with Zor-El, of the time they spent together after as if nothing had changed. She once again opened the door between their rooms, but paused as she saw Astra laying back on her bed, naked, robes hanging off her arms beneath her. Between her legs was not Taya, but Fen Xe-Kel, brown skin stained with the mess she made as her mouth sucked and bobbed on Astra's length.

The muscled twin panted softly, releasing gentle moans, fingers brushing through tight curls as she bucked her hips into Fen's mouth. She murmured encouragements, compliments to her technique. "Y-yes...oh...like that, good, good..! Oh, Fen...so good..." Her eyes were half lidded, or perhaps closed. Alura watched as Astra growled out she was about to climax, Fen working harder, faster, and then gasped as Fen pulled away, tongue outstretched as Astra came across her face, her chest, some landing in the woman's mouth. Astra tugged Fen over her, kissing her hard, moaning at the taste of Fen, or perhaps Fen holding her taste on her tongue. Alura left before she saw Fen lower herself onto Astra's still hard length, deciding to go on a long walk until she was sure Fen was gone.

* * *

Astra was alone when she set the table, sitting and waiting patiently for her family to return. She was sure Alura caught her again, but she hadn't seen her twin return. She received a message from her parents that they were not to return for two night cycles, having been called to Argo City for some reason that Astra didn't care to ponder. She cleared their spots, but remained waiting for Alura to return. She was draped unceremoniously across her empty plate, when the door to their dwelling opened and Alura entered. Astra stood to greet her, but Alura brushed past with a brief hello and disappeared into her room.

Astra frowned, shaking her head as she ate dinner, then made a plate for Alura and attempted to enter, but the door was locked. She glared at the door, brushing her hair out of her face as she entered her own room, approaching the door that connected their rooms. It, too, was locked. She grumbled to herself, about silly sisters, reaching into her desk and tugging out a small pouch with special devices and wires. Using all her training she'd received thus far she managed to access the locks from her side, grinning as she successfully unlocked the door. She opened it and froze.

Alura lay across her bed, sheets moved about, robes piled on the ground in the center of the room. One hand grasped a full breasts, fingers teasing gently at her nipple, the other cupped between her legs. The very room smelled of Alura, that special musky scent that Astra recognized as arousal. She licked her lips, feeling herself stir between her legs. She approached Alura and let her fingers gently stroke across her soft belly. Alura gasped, eyes snapping open and she turned redder than her already flushed features, attempting to roll away. Astra didn't let her. She grasped her hands and pinned them above her head, looking Alura in the eye.

"You're beautiful, Alura..." Alura licked her lips, turning away, ashamed. "I wish you could believe me, that you are desirable, that you are not to feel ashamed. Will you let me prove to you how desirable you are?" Alura's eyes widened, turning to look at Astra, her twin having moved that much closer, inches away now.

"Sister..this is...it is shameful..." Alura shook her head.

"You are my twin, we have never been apart, and I don't intend to start now. Why should we deny ourselves what we truly want? When we both want it so badly?" Her other hand and stroked across Alura's chest, her stomach, her thighs. Alura's eyes dragged across Astra's clothed form, spying the bulge beneath the robes, swallowing nervously. She looked back up at Astra and nodded slowly.

"Please, Astra...show me..."

* * *

 Astra stepped away only to remove her robes and under clothes. When she approached the bed once more she felt Alura's arms wrap around her torso, tugging her down on top of her. They both shuddered at the feeling, Alura releasing a small moan, Astra's throbbing length pressed between their stomachs. Astra pressed her forehead against Alura's, breath mingling between them as they looked at each other, communicating silently. They did this, and nothing would ever remain the same. They moved at once, lips brushing tentative at first, and then Alura felt the tip of Astra's tongue at her bottom lip and her own went to meet it. Their kisses were slow, lazy, but soon passionate and hungry.

Alura's legs spread almost instinctually, Astra settling between them, their hands stroking and exploring. When Alura nervously grasped Astra's cock her twin gently brushed her hand away. "Mmh..! No..not yet...This is about you, sister." She panted, kissing Alura softly, teeth gently tugging at her lip before peppering her jaw with kisses. Her mouth moved across her neck, her throat. When she bit down firmly Alura arched beneath her, gasping her name. She soothes the new mark with her tongue, eyes locked onto the red mark, very pleased. She finds she likes Alura carrying her marks upon her. She hums and continues her path downward, alternating kisses with bites, sweeping her tongue across her breast, hungrily taking a round tit into her mouth. She strokes across the nipple with her tongue, teeth gently clamping down and causing Alura to hiss in pleasure. It's when she bites harder that Alura cries out, nails raking down her back, causing her to growl. She's never growled when with others, not with any of her many partners.

When Astra finally reaches the space between Alura's thighs she looks up and down Alura's body, her lovely, beautiful sister, covered in her bite marks, places she sucked hard enough to leave a bruise. Her breasts are wet with her saliva, as is her navel where she'd tickled and teased Alura with her tongue.

"Beautiful..." Her eyes landed between her legs and could see the brown curls, damp with Alura's arousal. "You are so very wet for me...I've hungered for you, Alura..." She growled, moving so she now knelt on the floor, tugging Alura close to the edge so her thighs were tossed over Astra's shoulders. She licked her lips hungrily, glancing up at Alura, and then gave her sister's sex a long, slow swipe.

Alura cried out at the first feeling of Astra's tongue on her most private of places. Her back arched sharply off her bed, fingers of one hand grasping at her hair. "Astra! Yes...!" She had no idea what she was saying, only that she wanted more, and so she begged. The sensation of that wet muscle stroking against her, tasting her, the growls and moans of Astra between her legs. This went beyond what she expected to feel. Any shame she once felt was wiped away with every single swipe of her tongue, stroke of her fingers, every time their eyes met across her now marked and bruised torso she could see the hunger and desire in Astra's eyes.

Soft lips wrapped around her clit, and when Astra gave a firm suck she was gone, arching and bucking up into her twin's mouth, crying out Astra's name again and again. For a moment her vision goes black, but then when it returns Astra is above her, gentle hands caressing her cheek, matching eyes looking concerned and amused all at once. Without prompting she tugs Astra down for a kiss, sighing at the taste of herself on Astra's lips and tongue. They lay again together sharing kisses, gentle touches, Alura's heart slowing down from her climax as they relaxed together. She's reminded, however, that Astra hasn't been touched, feeling her erection poke her hip. She moved a gentle hand down, surrounding it with her fingers and squeezed carefully. Astra hummed, hips moving slightly in encouragement. Alura continues, slowly stroking, paying attention to the sounds Astra makes, her reactions to the way Alura twists her hand slightly with each up stroke, palming the tip and stroking downwards using her twin's pre-cum to smooth her stroking. "Y-you are very hard..." Alura chances speaking, Astra chuckling, then gasping when Alura's other hand cups her sac.

"You are very beautiful..." she smiles, eyes half lidded as she gazed at Alura. "That feels amazing..." she sighs, sharing further kisses between them until Alura stops.

"I-I want you...I want you inside...please..." Astra cups her cheeks and kisses her softly.

"We do not need to go that far, Alura..." Alura nods, leaning forward for another kiss.

"I want it, Astra...I want you, please..."

Astra kisses Alura again, deeply, as she carefully moves to cover Alura again. Lifting her legs she lets them hang over her arms, carefully positioning herself at her twin's entrance. She looks at Alura's face, sees her nervous nod and began to push in. Alura gasps, shuddering as she is filled slowly, completely. When Astra stops she looks down between them and sees nothing between them. Her powerful, gorgeous, amazing sister is deep inside of her. She's never felt this way, ever, and nothing she thinks of could compare to the pleasure she was feeling right now.

"Please...please move, Astra..!" Astra growls softly, hips pulling back and then slamming forward hard. Alura cries out, head knocked back against her pillow. Astra is moving hard, rough, so different from the gentle touches and licks that she'd been subjected to not moments ago. But Alura cannot find any reason to complain, or to tell Astra to stop or slow. All she feels is mindless pleasure, with every stroke of Astra's hips, the wet sounds, Astra's moans and pants before she falls forward. Alura wraps her arms around Astra's back, nails scraping once more towards her tensing and straining ass. Astra murmurs filthy things to her, Alura cries out for more, for harder and deeper and faster and _more_.

IT comes without preamble. Both of them clutching and writhing and glistening with sweat. Alura grasps tightly to Astra, her powerful twin thrusting as hard and deep as she could, her rhythm becoming erratic before she simply pushed in and stayed. Alura came again, feeling Astra come undone above her, inside her, that slick heat filling her. They lay together that way, sharing kisses, gentle murmurs, eyes half lidded and quiet.

Astra gently pulled out when she began to soften, grabbing the covers and pulling them up from where they'd slipped on the floor to cover them both, gathering Alura against her chest. "You were amazing, Alura..." Alura blushed, but smiled softly at the comment, happily snuggling back against Astra, tugging her arm around her waist beneath the blankets.

"As were you...I-I wouldn't be opposed to, to doing that again..?" Alura murmured, blushing deeply. Astra chuckled, pressing gentle kisses against her throat, her cheek, her shoulder.

"You wore me out. Perhaps later. Mother and Father do not return for two night cycles...between instruction we have all the time in the world..." Alura smiled, turning to share a final sweet kiss with Astra, snuggling back into the sheets to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This IS in the same universe as my first Supergirl fic, "Sleep the Night Away". It's the same RP I'm doing with a friend of mine who would continue to remain nameless. 
> 
> Whether or not you typically enjoy this ship or not, if you liked this fic let me know. I love comments, and kudos are nice, but comments are lovely. 
> 
> Please and thank you :3


End file.
